Meet Again After So Many Years
by Little Karma
Summary: “What’s a Mutiy” Kaoru scolded the boys asked “Some one who can do stuff like this” Yahiko said and his eye turned white and lighting struck next to Koru. “So, Soujiro can you do stuff like that” He closed his eyes and the wind picked up and lifted him
1. the escape

Ok, the beginning is before the war is over so ok, and it's a little sci-fi and a little ok, a lot of both sci-fi and supernatural so have fun.

_

* * *

Bois:_

Hanako Mikage

Age: 13

Sex: Female  
Height: 5'4"

Weight: Unknown

Origin: unknown

Cresa Shishio

Age: 3

Sex: Female

Height: still growing

Weight: unknown

Origin: this is Shishio and Yumi's daughter. Hanako takes care of her a lot. She is set to be just like her father and a great fighter, she constantly asks Hanako to train her.

* * *

CHAPTER1: THE ESCAPE

"Hey, Jiro" Hanako said walking up to him with a glum look.

"Hey" he said in return until their attention was pulled off each other at to the screaming and yelled Yahiko.

"Slow down you, baka" Hanako barked out as he said something they didn't chetch.

"They're separating us" he yelled

"WHAT, THEY CAN'T DO THAT" Hanako screamed

"I know but, they obviously can" Yahiko said

"No they can't they would never do that they need us all together" Soujiro said calmly.

"They are I'm telling you I heard them with my own ears" Yahiko shot back. While Hanako thought for a moment.

"It doesn't matter cause tonight's the night we get outta here" she said

"But, were will we go sure me and Jiro have family on the other side of the wall but, you were born here" Yahiko said

"Then I'll stay with one of you" she said

"well, then lets get started" Soujiro said considering they were only Soujiro 6, Yahiko 5 and Hanako 3 this was one of the biggest things ever in to an adult. This was the only place Hanako had know but, Jiro and Yahiko had been brought here by, the military cause of the fact that they had been caught using there powers that they weren't even suppose to have.

Yahiko had lighting he could make eclectic currents with a flick of his wrist and he could sometimes move at the speed of light. Where as Soujiro was fast he also had the power of the air he could control it. Then there was Hanako she was special then the boys she could mix her two powers witch were darkness she could blend into the shadows if need be, and Fire she held the power of a raging flaming in the palm of her hand. But, was really unique about this was she could create a dark flame.

* * *

A few hours later

"Ok, so are we ready to go everybody knows what to do?" Soujiro asked as the sun began to set.

"Ya, I'll set the station on fire with a bolt" Yahiko said

"Then I'll cover us in darkness and bust you two up to the top of the wall and then you pull me up" Hanako said

"Good let's go" Soujiro said they looked at Yahiko his eyes began to fog over and they heard a crack of thunder. Only to have lighting strike a minute later.

"Good your turn Hana" Soujiro said

"Right" she said raising her hands and darkness engulfed them. They ran to the wall and Hanako dropped to one knee as Yahiko stepped into her hands and she through him up to the top of the wall. Then Soujiro they reached down and grabbed her hands and began to pull her up when.

"Hey, the trios at it again" was yelled the fire forgotten the men ran over and grabbed Hanako's ankles.

"Ack, help" Hanako cried

"I'm slipping" Yahiko yelled

"go I'll see you guys again" Hanako said as she let go of their hands falling back on to the men and the boys fell on to the other side of the wall.

"Damn it" Yahiko said

"Lets go we can't go back for her" Soujiro said

They ran through the woods until they came to a fork in the road.

"Well, I guess this is bye I'll see you around" Yahiko said heading down the road to Tokyo and Soujiro took the road to the town he had heard he had family in.

* * *

Back at the camp

"Fro the last time were did they go" one of the men asked

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you"

"Wrong answer" he yelled back handing her. Her eye's flared with flames and the area near the man lit on fire.

"Oh, no you don't" another man yelled from behind her and pulled a blind fond over her eyes so she couldn't see or use her powers.

"Put her in the dark cell" he said

"Yes, sir" he said and dragged her off.

* * *

10 years later

"I can't believe this teaming up with our enemies" Sano said crossing his arms while Yahiko did the same standing next to him slouching against a tree.

"Yahiko, don't slouch" Koru said looking annoyed at both of their behavior.

"what ever' he said sticking his tongue out at her "raccoon"

"What did you call me you disrespectful little brat" she screeched chancing him around.

Yumi walked into the room Shishio and Kenshin were currently talking in after the government had turned on him Kenshin had turned back in to the bottussi. Sano having nothing batter to do fallow her.

"Missy and the kid are at it again" he said leaning against the wall behind Kenshin.

"I see" Kenshin said going back to eating his meal when Yahiko came tumbling through the door and right into Soujiro and the minute they touched they're were sparks. ((A/N: when two people with powers touch it's like a metal pot in a microwave))

Yahiko and Soujiro jumped away fro each other in shock.

"YOU'RE A MUTIY TOO" Yahiko yelled

"Wait it can't be sparks?" Soujiro asked looking at Yahiko.

"How the hell did you know that unless no,… Jiro?" Yahiko said

"Well, hi long time no see" Soujiro said

"Ok, so what's going on here you two know each other or something" Yumi asked confused

"Ya, we know each other a while back before the war ended" Soujiro said

"What's a Mutiy" Koru asked

"Some one who can do stuff like this" Yahiko said and his eye turned white and lighting struck next to Koru. Koru jumped at lest 10 feet into the air.

"So, Soujiro can you do stuff like that" Yumi asked looking at him.

"You better believe he can" Yahiko said "come on Jiro show um"

"Fine" he said. He closed his eyes and the wind picked up and lifted him about 15 feet up before setting him back down gently.

"Wow" Yumi said "are there any others like you" she asked

"Ya, there's one other that we know of" but Yahiko stopped as he saw Soujiro's smile falter

"What's up with you?" Yumi asked

"Nothing, Miss Yumi" he said walking out of the room

"He was kinda close to her the other mutiy" Yahiko said

"It was a girl" Yumi said raising an eyebrow

"ya, her name's Hanako and man was she a fight even if she was only 3 last time we saw her" Yahiko said "she understood thinks a lot batter then any one"

* * *

With Hanako

"Hanako we have a job for you" a man said looking at the young women in front of him she stood about 5'6" with short black hair dressed in all black.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"Track down and kill these men" he said "and any one with them"

"Yes, sir" she said bowing to him and left his sight.

* * *

Well, what did ya think of this one I thought I did pretty good to kick this one off with a bang. Well, any way R and R people see ya next chapter. 


	2. seeing her again

Ok, the beginning is before the war is over so ok, and it's a little sci-fi and a little ok, a lot of both sci-fi and supernatural so have fun.

_Bois:_

Hanako Mikage

Age: 13

Sex: Female  
Height: 5'4"

Weight: Unknown

Origin: unknown

Cresa Shishio

Age: 3

Sex: Female

Height: still growing

Weight: unknown

Origin: this is Shishio and Yumi's daughter. Hanako takes care of her a lot. She is set to be just like her father and a great fighter, she constantly asks Hanako to train her.

CHAPTER 2: SEEING HER AGAIN

* * *

"Were is she?" Kaoru asked 

"she didn't get away like we did" he said

"oh, so she's…" Kaoru dropped off.

As Migieme came running in to the room, "we've got company and it's no the good kind" she said

"grate" Sano said was the far wall blew up and began to smoke. "they got explosives"

"no, that's not form a bomb look it's torched almost like it flickered out and it's smoking, bombs steam" Yahiko said

"the kids right" Sano said remembering what the bombs that his friend made.

"then what caused the explosion?" Kaoru asked hiding behind Kenshin.

"Guess who I just saw with the government men" Soujiro said walking in and grabbing Yahiko by the upper arm.

"Who?" he asked blinking

"Hanako, and boy has her power improved" Soujiro said

"but, not her aim" Yahiko said

"you Baka she wasn't aiming at any one if she was do you honestly thing who ever it was would be standing still" Soujiro asked still smiling.

"ok, that's the first thing I'm fixen" Yahiko said looking at Soujiro's ever present smile.

"I thought she was your friend why is she trying to kill us" Koru asked eyes wide.

"she was 10 years ago," Yahiko started

"10 years is a long time" Soujiro finished for him.

"oh, no we're are not gonna start that again!" Yahiko yelled

"um, you two ague later run now" Sano said to them as they all made a mad dash for the woods about 20 meters away.

"Firefly there they go" one of the men yelled to Hanako as he saw their targets run for the woods.

"oh, how fun I game that I enjoy is about to begin" Hanako said under her breath.

"what was that you said Firefly?" the man asked

"nothing that censers you" she bit out.

"10 9 8…" she bagan her count down.

"what's she doing" Yumi asked

"What…" Yahiko and Soujiro looked over to her "OH, SHIT SHE DOING HER COUNT DOWN" They screamed running faster then every one.

"5 4 3 2 1, here I come" Hanako said running off after them.

"Firefly wait for us" the man yelled as the men took off after her.

"shit she's right behind us" Yahiko said

"ya, I know just keep running" Soujiro said

"were are we going?" Yumi asked as Shishio carried her.

"to the river" Soujiro started

"she can't cross the river with her powers" Yahiko finished

"what why" Kaoru asked as Kenshin carried her.

"her power is fire" Yahiko said as they got to the river. They crossed and ducked behind some trees. Hanako got there a second later.

"damn it how did they know" She breathed looking around "the only ones that knew about this weakness was Soujiro and Yahiko"

"Firefly did you ceach them" the men asked stopping behind her.

"what dose it look like" she yelled at them.

"sorry, ma'm" they said

"what ever lets get back" she said and they took off she took one last look at the trees before mounting her horse and riding off with the men.

"Jiro did you notice her eyes?" Yahiko asked

"ya, I did. They got her to retreat into the back of her mind" he said

"what how do you know that?" Yumi asked

"her eyes they were…" Soujiro was cut off by Yahiko

"glassed over foggy" he finished Soujiro's sentence.

"well, then what do we do stay neigh water and pry she doesn't learn a new trick" Kaoru said sarcastically.

"We're not sure yet" Soujiro and Yahiko said at the same time.

Back with Hanako

"Your useless" a man yelled slamming Hanako's head into a stone wall. He thorough her to the ground and put his foot at the base of her neck and pushed down. Hanako's eyes witch had been clouded ever scenes she was 4 suddenly came to life and she grabbed his foot and twisted it off her neck. "no, your not suppose to do that" he said backing away from the now fully aware teen.

"I know what you guys have been making me do and I wont do it any more and you're my massager" Hanako said he nodded his head vigorously "good" she said and stabbed him in the chest. "tell them that I'm no longer their lap dog" Hanako said and walked off in to the woods.

* * *

End chapter 

Well what did you think of this chapter. well, R and R.

Oh and to answer the Questions Yumi didn't die in this story and nether did Shishio Kenshin fond a way to beat Shishio with out killing him. And it after the war but, the part with Yahiko, Soujiro, and Hanako together at the camp was before the war ended.


	3. back with friends

Hey, I'm back, and ready to rive you more.

Last time_: "I know what you guys have been making me do and I won't do it any more and you're my massager" Hanako said he nodded his head vigorously "good" she said and stabbed him in the chest. "Tell them that I'm no longer their lap dog" Hanako said and walked off in to the woods._

* * *

CHAPTER 3: BACK WITH FRIENDS

Hanako walked out of the building she had just committed a murder in. She walked over to her horse and mounted it. One of the soldiers walked over to her, "Ma'm, what were the orders?" he asked.

"I have a solo mission in this one. You men get to much attention and you don't move very fast, you are to wait out here for you orders" Hanako said riding out of the gate and down the rode. Hanako rode for an hour until she got to where she had last seen her old friends. She went to the waters edge and cupped her hands getting a drink.

**On the other side **

"Hey, she's back but, she's all alone" Sano said noticing the girl seemed different form before. Soujiro looked up and saw her as well.

"Some things not right here" he muttered under his breath then turned to Yahiko, "get ready, we're ganna go see what's up with her" with that he stood up and put his sword in place.

"Why me" he whined

"Cause if it's a trick we're the only ones that stand a chance against her." Soujiro said

"But, why not Kenshin or the raccoon" he said

"You know perfectly well why not them" Soujiro said

"Fine, but I'm a bloody coward and you know it" Yahiko warned

"Bullshit" Sano said

"No, it's true. We practically had to break his arm to get him to work with us to escape" came a soft voice from behind them.

"Holy Shit, Hanako…are you sane?" Yahiko asked

"Who is?" was her response.

"She's got ya there" Soujiro said

"Who's side are you on" he yelled back.

"The winning one" Soujiro said

"Ok good" Yahiko said

"Dubmass that's my side" Hanako said

"Is not" Yahiko shot back.

"Whatever" Hanako said

"Wait, what side is she on?" Yumi asked looking at Hanako

"At the moment…ours" Yahiko said

"Damn strait" Hanako said back.

"How did you get over here?" Kaoru asked

"Swam, so right now I'm shorted out" Hanako said shacking her wet hair.

"So, you can swim now?" Yahiko asked

"Yae, I learned" Hanako said obviously remembering something she rather not.

"So, how is weasel?" Soujiro asked

"Promoted" Hanako said

"No Fucken way" Yahiko yelled

"Yes, Fucken way" Hanako said

"Well, Weasel is first on my hit list" Soujiro and Yahiko said at the same time.

"Yea, mine too" Hanako said.

"So, is that a good thing?" Sano asked

"For us yes and..."

"No" Hanako cut the boys off

"We have to find him first" Yahiko said

"No problem, as soon as he finds out I'm loose, he'll up security" Hanako said

"Mama,… who's the pretty lady?" a small voice said from behind Yumi.

"Cresa, I thought you were asleep" Shishio said

* * *

And that's that what do ya think? Well till later review.


	4. more then i appear

Hey, I'm back and thank you for all the reviews. Now back to the story.

Disclaimer: I no own RK

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: More than I appear

"You all started to yell and I woke up" the little girl with straight black hair, and beautiful Brown-Red eyes, Hanako had ever seen.

"Sorry, Hun" Hanako said bending down to the girls hight, her black pants with a red dragon on the left leg, flaring out like a skirt as she dropped to both knees offering the young girl her hand. The girl looked at it and then back at the teen offering it. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the teen with hatred.

"You were the one chasing us earlier" she said sticking her tounge out at her.

"Very good, yes I was but now I'm on your side" Hanako said rolling her shoulders back.

"Why were you chasing us?" she asked corusosity shining in her eyes.

"Maybe when your older I'll tell you" Hanako said she smiled at the child as she stood back up.

She turned and looked at Soujiro and Yahiko. She nodded her head at them and they fallowed her out of ear shot of the group. Hanako stopped and leaned against a tree just listening to the sounds of the woods. Soujiro sat down and leaned against the same tree while, Yahiko sat on a rock by the water, thronging stoned into the water. Hanako took a deep breath and looked at both the boys.

"This isn't going to be easy" she said her red and black eyes looking at they're faces.

"When is it ever" Yahiko said looking out at the river.

"This time though they've figured out haw to make other's like us and control them" Hanako said. She looked them both in the face showing that this was worrying her. If she was worried then, God help them they were in trouble.

"Hana, Your not serous" Yahiko said in shock, other's like them would be hard... depending on there power.

"Yes, Yahiko I am" Hanako said looking at the ground, "the question is, are you two up to fighting them?"

"This is our problem" Soujiro said

"But, it's not just us, any more" Yahiko said "now we've got the other's into this"

Soujiro nodded, as did Hanako as they realized this was going to be harder than she thought.

"We'll figure this out I wont let us get pulled apart this time" Hanako said her eyes shining with determination.

"None of us will, we're in this together till the end" both the boys said putting they're hand's in((like on a sports team)) looking at her with expedncy. She looked at them and finally put her hand in. "I guess I'll never get ride of you guys then" she said

"Yep, your not ever getting ride of us" yahiko said with a half smirk in place.

"I agree with him, not ever" Soujiro said with his ever present smile.

"Oh lucky me, two single men" Hana said sarcastically.

They smiled true smiles at each other and walked back to the others.

"What was that all about you were gone for over an hour?" Yumi and Kaoru scolded the boys.

Hanako raised a eyebrow at that, it was going to take some getting use to not being in charge, and taking orders, that was going to be hard, she had barley listened to her orders before.

"Pretty Lady, are you ok?" a little voice at about Hanako's waist. She looked down at the little girl looking up at her with those innocent eyes of red-brown.

"What is your name, pipsqueak?" Hanako asked

"Cresa, and I'm not a pipsqueak" she said

"Ok, but you don't call me pretty lady, it's Hana...Nana, to you" Hanako said

Yahiko's mouth dropped open, no one called Hana that, that was what they had called the women that had taken care of them, it was a shorting of Nanny.

"Nana, I like it" Cresa smiled hugging Hanako, who's eyes softened until she saw all the guys looking at her.

"Hey, get off of me!" she yelled prying Cresa off of her.

* * *

TTFN, that's all I got for yea, but R&R and I might get back sooner.


	5. true test

YO, I'm back and I'm ready. I've been working on my writing shine I've been spending a lot of time sitting in the back of the courtroom, my parents got divorced and my father was on trail for abuse. I've been busy that's not even half the crap I've done. But any way lets get this story going.

* * *

Chapter 5: true test

They must have traveled for hours a day, by foot that was something Hanako was not use to she normally had her own horse. But, you had to do what you had to do. Her and Cresa had been glued at the hip cense day one, right now she was on Hanako's shoulders, as they walked.

Hanako looked at the sky as she heard a hawk, she did this purely out of reflex, she was use to the beautiful red tailed hawk with blue eyes named Sora bringing her orders. But as she looked up she took in her surroundings, meadows covered in brightly colored wildflowers, and a robin's egg blue sky with a few clouds, the perfect day. Cresa was dosing on her shoulders, this caused her to smile, she use to image her father coming to get her form the base and taking her to a place like this and letting her ride on his shoulders.

But, the peacefulness was ruined when she smelt an all to familiar smell, she looked around only 4 of them had noticed counting herself, from the looks of it Jiro-kun, the Batoussi, and Shishio. She turned to Yumi, "Miss would you mind caring Cresa for a bit, I need to talk to Jiro-kun" she said handing Yumi her daughter with out answer before blotting up to be next to Soujiro, right behind the older men.

"I take it you smell it" Soujiro said with a smile, Hanako only nodded.

"Those fools think they can trap us, when will then understand we are strong there for we will live, they are weak so they must die" Shishio said not looking back at them. Hanako looked at him, she could see the logic in his words but, she didn't completely agree.

Only 5 minutes later they came across the origin of the sent, bodies every were, Yumi covered Cresa's eyes holding her close. Yahiko moved closer to Hanako and Soujiro, as they formed a triangle backs together. Hanako heard it first, the arrow's whistle, "SOUJIRO" She snapped he throw his hand up stopping the arrow.

"Wow" Kaoru said looking at the arrow.

"She found the other ones" some one yelled

"We're not trained to deal with one Mutiy let alone three" another voice yelled

"Oh this is going to be fun" Hanako and Soujiro said looking at each other, while Yahiko looked at them like they were crazy.

"I know you're a blood coward, you take Cresa and her mother to the point up there" Hanako ordered Yahiko pointing to a cliff 20 feet up and 80 feet away

"You got it boss" Yahiko said and with a flick of his wrist the fallen weapons in the field turned into a disk under his feet and he grabbed them and Kaoru taking off.

Hanako looked around eyes narrowed. The first attack came at Sano who took the group of first attacks of 8-10 fighters to the left. The second group of maybe 12 came at Shishio who feel back the next at Batoussi who ran forward and the last two at Hanako and Soujiro who pulled out there weapons and fought. Hanako used a slightly curved Kattana to end her attackers lives. After awhile of painting the area red, she grow tired of it and throw her Kattana as it spun throw the air taking off heads and lim with it's double blade before curving to come back to her ((the curve makes it like a boomerang)) she caught the hilt and looked around at the now red field there were more soldiers coming. She got ready for another fight, until she notice in the back of the group was the ice and water mutiys. "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HER NOW" She yelled looking at Soujiro with a look that said not to ague, "I'll cover you with a little shade get them up there" he nodded lifting Sano up to the cliff, then Shishio and Kenshin. As she got ready to lift her, she shook her head, "leave me here lift me up after you" he wanted to argue couldn't and did as told.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?" Yahiko yelled

"I don't..." before Soujiro even finished his sentence, he saw what she was going to do, the inter field was a fire pit with all the bodies, "she's gonna light the field" he whispered, going to the edge. The minute he saw her fire spark he dropped down and grabbed her before the inter field went ablaze.

"Holy shit, Hana give me a heart attack" Yahiko laughed as Soujiro landed with her.

"Yea, well you know me always like to make a flashy exit" she laughed.

* * *

well what do you think good, bad, horrendous? 


	6. saftey found

Yo, I'm back and I'm gonna try and give yea guys a longer chapter this time. Any way you all what's coming next

I don't own so you can sue me …even if I had money :P

* * *

Chapter 6: Safety found

Hanako looked at the field one last time watching Water and Ice put it out before running after the others. She grabbed Yahiko who was lagging in the back and pulled him up to Soujiro in the front and pulled them to the side so they could talk.

"Oww, Hana I'm not like you and Jiro I bruise easy" Yahiko complained rubbing his wrists as he looked at the younger girl that was almost taller then him.

"Baby" Hanako breathed looking at him before looked at Jiro and made sure she had his attention, "look we need to decide what to do with them, they don't need to the in the middle of a fight that's between us, Water and Ice." She looked around letting them think about this. AS she looked around she noticed something, the leaves were a rich green but, they were thin as if they had been made to give just enough to cause shade and make it hard to see an opponent. She looked at the trees before walking up to one that had something carved on it, she ran her hand over it, she knew what this said yet she'd never been there. "Guys, come look at this" she called them over to see this.

"Carving in a tree so what?" Yahiko said looking at it, the tree had to be at least 100 years old.

"Look at what it says" she snapped at him, her eyes narrowed.

Jiro looked at it and began to read it to them,

"When Fire is born of Darkness,

When Lighting is born of Human,

When Air is born of Death,

When Earth is born of Fire,

When Blood is born of Blood,

And Water and Ice turn against

They're Brothers and Sisters

When Fire is Darkness

Darkness is Fire

The team will be made

2 sisters and 3 brothers

This will be they're safety

They're home

For this that protected them before

Will protect them now"

"So what the hell does that mean?" Yahiko asked looked at the two.

"Think about it, to idiot" Hanako growled rolling her eyes.

"Um,… I still got nothing" he said with a shrug.

"When Fire is born of Darkness that's me, my father had the power of Darkness. Then here it says when Fire is Darkness, Darkness is Fire" she said pointing at it, "that's me again. We're fighting against Ice and Water. Your parents were normal no powers, Lighting is born of Human. And Jiro's Mother was Death. This is talking about us"

"But, that mean there are two more on our side, Blood and Earth. But, there's only us." Yahiko said looking at them like they were crazy.

"Blood of blood, and Earth of Fire…" Hanako muttered scratching her head.

"One girl and One boy" Jiro added in… "Cresa and Kenji" they all yelled at the same time.

"Shishio-sama, was burned there for Cresa is born of Fire" Jiro said

"and Kenshin was the Manslayer, so Kenji is born of blood" Yahiko said as they looked at the two kids.

"But, this last part, Protect them now" Jiro said as Hanako looked at the tree, there as a lose branch.

"Pull that branch down, Jiro" Hanako said pointing at it, he nodded and did as told.

The minute is was leave with his hand he grabbed it the parts about Air lit up. Hanako ran over to get Cresa, while Yahiko grabbed Kenji, the tow kids grabbed the branch and the parts on Blood and Earth lit up. Hanako and Yahiko grabbed a hold the rest lit up and a whole opened up between the roots, and a call of I welcome the new Masters and Mistresses was let lose. Hanako looked at the others who were looking at the tree in fright or interest, "In you go" Hanako said jerking her head to the whole. Once the others were down there Yahiko went holding Kenji then Soujiro and them Hanako holding Cresa.

The minute they're feet hit the ground the torches came to life. They were in an underground fortress, with multiple floors and rooms.

"wow" Yahiko said looking around, "I guess those are our rooms" he said looking at 5 doors of different colors, a faint blue one with the simable for Air on it, a yellow one with Lighting on it, a Blood red one with a Katana on it, a light brown with the earth simable on it, and in the middle of all was a red door with a black fire on it.

* * *

Well what do you think, good bad Boring lots of talking in this chapter but I couldn't see my way around that it was kinda needed for this chapter.

Well till next time


End file.
